Journey To The End
by BanditBK
Summary: Bandit is a orphan who lives with his friends Erin and Kostya together they must go on a journey to the end to steal a priceless gem from the ender dragon will they survive? . . .
1. A Journey Begins

Chapter 1 A Journey Begins

I awake from my nightmare with a scream it's the same one i've had for years my name is Bandit Cell (That wasn't my real name but a nickname that everyone called me.) I live my best friends Erin and Kostya i checked my clock 9:34 I know i won't fall back asleep now so i got up and changed into my favorite clothes: a green T-shirt and black pants and went to the kitchen to get some breakfast Kostya was already in the kitchen eating a stale piece of toast we were very poor and could barely afford any food "Hey Kostya" I said as i took a slice of toast from our almost broken freezer "Hi Bandit" he replied suddenly Erin walked in "Hey guys take a look at this!" she said as she put a old library book on the table "Wow a book that's so amazing" joked kostya as he looked at the book Erin rolled her eyes as she opened the book "what's it called?" I asked "Don't know i think it's someone's diary" Erin answered "I just found it in the library" she added "Read this" Erin said as she pointed to the page I started reading the smudged writing aloud "1946, 4 of may, I am nearing the end of my quest as i write this i am standing at the end portal i must kill ender dragon it guards a priceless gem i must have i wi-" I stared at the page "why did you stop?" asked Kostya "The rest of the page is gone" i answered "So Erin why did you show us this?" asked Kostya "I think i we should kill the ender dragon" she said "WHAT?" me and Kostya said at the same time "come on guys were poor we can barely afford to eat and it would be like an adventure!" Erin said "She's right" i muttered "we need the money we will die from hunger if we don't do this" i added "Fine" Kostya said "But if we die i blame it on you guys" he added "OK then guys Kostya go grab as much food as you can Erin grab every potion you can find and I will go get some weapons. . . and . . . GO" we all ran off i went to my room and took my backpack, my iron sword and a healing potion my father gave to me before he died i stopped to give my cat Indy a pat on the head and then ran out of my room and into the kitchen to fill my drink bottle once i was done i went to cupboard to get Kostya's stone sword and Erin's bow i then waited in the kitchen for Erin and Kostya when we all arrived in the kitchen we walked out ready for the journey ahead. We lived on the edge of a giant forest called Gindia Forest that was near a small town "Bandit" Erin said "Here is a map of the forest you can be the map reader" she said as she passed me a map. I had nothing to do so i looked at Erin and Kostya Erin the 2nd oldest (i was the oldest) was 17 she had brown hair tied back in a ponytail she wore a purple t-shirt and wore black pants and a pair of torn shoes that she loved. Kostya one the other hand had short brown hair on unlike my long messy brown hair, he wore a red jumper and a blue shirt and lite blue jeans. We walked and walked and walked i decided to think about the dream i had this morning

-==0==-

I was walking through Gindia Forest i had left the house too get firewood but something didn't feel right like i was somehow in danger so i decided to go back home but that's when things get a weird my house was gone then i started hearing laughter and the laughter was coming closer so i started running i didn't know how long i ran for but i stopped running when i saw something horrible: a uncontentious girl she was covered in scars and wounds i slowly walked too her but then i something behind her: a burning house i don't know why but when i see it, it fills me with horror that's when i always wake up . . .

-==0==-

"Bandit?" someone asked "Bandit?" "BANDIT?!" i opened my eyes Kostya was standing in front of me "look" he said pointing at something i looked where he was pointing under a tree was a uncontentious girl covered in scars and wounds just like the one in my dream . . .

To Be Continued . . .


	2. The Girl Under The Tree

Chapter 2 The Girl Under The Tree

I Stared in disbelief their she was the girl from my dreams "who is she" i asked as i walk slowly towards her "I don't know" answered Kostya i walked towards her and stared at her she had tangled brown hair a green checkered shirt, and torn jeans, brown boots and was covered in bleeding scars and wounds "is she dead" Erin asked i put my ear on the girls chest "no i can hear a faint heartbeat" I answered. "She looks like a jockey" i said to Erin as i took my head off her chest. I took off my backpack and pulled out some bandages "Erin put some bandages on her injuries make sure their bandages are tight" we started putting the girl suddenly i heard a loud breathing noise "stop Erin she's waking up" i said "Hello?" i said to the girl suddenly the girl opened her eyes and screamed and punched me in the face . . . . . . .Ba . . . Band . . . .Bandit BANDIT . . . everything was black until i open my eyes. Erin was standing over me calling my name "OK i'm awake" i said "w-w-what happened?" i added "The girl punched you in the face" Erin said "What's her name?" i asked "Casey" Erin replied. I looked around i saw Kasey and Kostya talking on a fallen log i got up and walked towards them "Bandit good news Casey here as agreed to join us on our travels" Casey smiled at me "ummm well ok then well let's go then" i said nervously i was very shy when neer new people not before long we were all walking and talking. Then kasey walked up to me "Hi" she said "Hey" i answered "Sorry that I punched you" she said with a smile "That's OK" i said "so what were do doing under that tree?" i added "Oh i was riding my horse when be attacked by forest spiders i then fell off my horse" Casey said. I hated spiders "Oh ok" i said staring at her "What? why are you staring at me?" She said "I just feel like i know you from somewhere Casey" Suddenly a huge roar fill the forest every bird fell silent "What was that?" i asked Kasey "forest spiders" She said. "RRROOOAAAARRRR" I Drew my sword "RRRRROOOOAAAAARR"

"It's getting closer" i said "RRRRRROOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRR" "That does not sound like a normal spider" Casey said. Suddenly a massive spider stormed out of the forest it was 2 meters tall and 3 long. "RUN" Erin screamed we all took off running the giant spider took off after us but erin stopped run "Erin way did you st-" I cut myself off in front of us was a cliff i turned around the spider was still coming for us. Casey and Kostya then caught up and saw the cliff "Oh crap" said Kostya i raised my sword ready for attack the spider slowly walked towards us it must of realised trapped. Kostya drew his sword and look at me Erin had loaded an arrow on her bow I looked back at Kostya "3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . CHARGE" Me and Kostya ran towards the spider cutting its legs. But then the giant spider moved one of its legs and kicked Kostya in the chest "AHHHHHH" he screamed as he was flung meters backwards and crashed into a tree trunk "KOSTYA" i screamed i ran towards him the spider tried to chase me but stopped when Erin shot a arrow in one of its many eyes and turned to attack Erin. Kostya was uncontentious I was already starting to regret going on this journey. What should i do i need to somehow help Kostya but i also needed to take down the spider. "Help us Bandit" Erin screamed "I can't hold him of much longer" she added I got an idea i took Kostya's sword and charged at the spider with Kostya's sword in my left hand and mine in my right I cut and slashed at anything at came my way. The spider wasn't very fast and couldn't attack me and with the help of Erin's arrows soon it was almost dead. I walked up to the spider to finish it off when suddenly the spider charged at me in one last final attack. I panicked realising behind me was the cliff. I didn't having time to react but Erin did because she jumped out of the way. Suddenly the spider smashed into me knocking me off the cliff I felt my left arm bone snap in two. I heard a scream next to me i then realized Casey was knocked down too! The cliff was massive i didn't even realize how big it was about a 2,000 meter drop i know surviving this drop was impossible. In the distance i could see the spider falling to however it was dead, dead from injuries. It must have realized it was going to die if it didn't attack so he knocked us off the cliff and monuments later died from injuries, clever. My vision darkened, time seemed to slow down as my life flashed before my eyes and a long forgotten image appeared an image.

-==0==-

"Dad can Erin, Kostya, Case and I go to our treehouse in the woods?" A young Bandit asked his father "Ok Bandit but be back by dinner oh, and Case can't go she said she would help cook dinner". I walked back to the living room where my friends were talking and sister Case (that wasn't her real name but a nickname i called her in fact i call her that so much i could not remember her real name.) Were talking to each other "Guys we can go to the treehouse . . . but not you Case you have to go help with dinner". We all stood up and ran to the forest where we built the treehouse last year. "Bandit wait" my Dad yelled I walked to him "Here take this in case you run into trouble" He said as he handed me a potion of healing "Thanks Dad" I said as i ran to my friends. We walked through the forest for about 10 minutes and then we found our treehouse. We played for hours and hours "come on guys i think it's dinner time i can smell dinner" we walked back and talked suddenly i saw smoke i started running towards my house and then was filled with horror my house was on fire. I stared at the remains of my house there were pillars sticking out of what was left of the wooden floor boards there were stone bricks all over the ground and ashes were spread all over the area. Erin and Kostya then walked up to me "Bandit i'm so sorry" Erin said I looked at Kostya he was looking at a line of burning houses "Sorry Bandit and Erin but i got to go check on my house" Kostya said as he ran off "Yeah i got too go check to" Erin said as she ran off as well. I looked around the remains trying to found anything i could save but then i heard a crunch i looked down and screamed i was standing on a skull i backed off a bit and then heard yet another crack i was standing on another skull. I started running away my Mum and Dad were dead i started crying but then i was knocked to the ground i had ran into Erin and Kostya they were also crying there Moms and Dads were dead too every house in the village had burned down.

-==0==-

I gasped for air i had a had an idea I tore off my backpack and searched through it. _Where is it?_ I thought i was so close to hitting the ground then i found it my Dad's healing potion i threw it a above me then everything turn black and the last thing i heard was the shattering of glass . . .

To Be Continued . . .


	3. Waking Up

Chapter 3 Waking Up

 _NOTE: Hello guys Thank you for reading my story but that's not what I want to talk about I have just found a review complaining that i didn't "Spacing" or whatever it was called the reason for this that i am VERY new to writing FanFictions and I don't know where to put this "spacing" thingys I will try to use "spacing" in this chapter also a review giving me some help with writing and "spacing" also please DON'T complain if i get the spaces in the wrong place. Thank You._

My eyes opened the sunlight hurt my eyes but i didn't care I was alive!

I gasped for air and tried to stand but fell back down in the process that's when I the stinging pain in my left arm. Their was a long bleeding scar that ran across my arm and ended at my wrist and a painful bruise.

"Ouch" I thought to myself.

It was obvious that my arm was broken I tried to stand again but this time i succeeded that's when i noticed that Kasey was gone. "Casey?" I called out their was no response "CASEY?" I repeated slightly panicking "Over here" Casey yelled. I exhaled, realising i was holding my breath the whole time.

I walked over to her "Hey Bandit you OK?" she asked "Not really my arms broken I think" I answered "Apart from that i'm fine" I added "What about you?" I asked "I'm good i didn't break anything but i've got some small injuries" she said. I sat down next to her "How long have i been out for?" i asked breaking the silence "About 20 minutes" she answered "I almost forgot . . . here" she said as Casey tossed me my backpack with a smile "thanks" i said.

I searched my bag and found my medical supplies i took my bandages and started tightly wrapping them around my arm. I took the moment to take in my surroundings we were in a huge field of tall grass behind us was the cliff we fell from to the east was a huge mountain. To the north was a forest to the west was even more tall grass we were sitting on a big rock poking out of the ground in the distance was the setting sun, i pulled out my map.

"Casey come here!" i called she walked up to me "everything OK?" she asked.

"Yes i just found out we are very close to a near by village to the east if we hurry we can make it there by night fall". I said Kasey, paused she properly knew about the creatures that came out at night "It's a bit risky but I think we should do it" Casey said.

We started walking to the village i drew my sword incase we ran into anything "Hey Bandit how did we survive that fall?" Casey asked "I throw a splash potion of healing at the last second" I answered "That's very clever" She said. I grinned "Thanks" we walked in silence for what seemed like forever

"This is so weird i really feel like i know you from somewhere" I broke the silence "yeah me too" she said.

"So you said you ride horses how long have you been doing that for?" I asked "As long as i can remember . . . Ever since my house burnt down i've pretty much lived with them". I stopped walking "Bandit are you OK?" I didn't listen "W-w-what did you say-y about a house" I asked silently "I said my house burnt down when i was little . . . are you OK?" A thought drifted into my head

" _Guys we can go to the treehouse . . . but not you Case you have to go help with dinner"._

"Oh . . . My . . . God" i said aloud "Bandit?" Casey asked i still didn't listen.

I was standing next to my long lost sister.

" _but not you Case you have to go help with dinner"._

I looked at my sister "Case is that really you" i asked.

Casey looked at me confused "Bandit what are you talking abo-" she stopped she looked like she had just been stabbed with a needle "I think i know where i remember you from . . . . . Brother" she muttered Then she ran up to me and hugged me "I missed you so much Bandit" she said "Me to" I said.

We started happily walking together "I wonder what happened to Erin and Kostya" Casey said.

-==0==-

"Kostya?" Erin asked worriedly "Kostya? can you hear me?".

Kostya's eye opened "what hap-p-pened?" he said to Erin "You have been unconscious for two hours" Erin answered as she helped him up. Kostya wobbled a bit then stopped "Where's Bandit and Casey" Kostya asked. Erin paused

"Dead" Erin replied sadly . . .

To Be Continued . . .


	4. Two Groups Of Friends

Chapter 4 Two Groups Of Friends

 _NOTE_ _Please note that some of the names of characters have been changed. For you own convenience I highly suggest re-reading chapters 1 and 2 again Thank You :)_

"Hurry up Casey it's getting dark" I yelled to my sister who was falling behind.

"OK, OK i know" she panted.

By now the moon was rising and it was becoming very dark very quickly. _Come on all most there_ I thought to myself. In the distance I could see monsters rising from the ground, a chill went down my spine.

Then suddenly a blood stained arrow whizzed past my face missing me by a few centimeters, I looked in front of me. A skeleton holding a bow stood before me. But this skeleton was anything but dead, he stood two meters tall and it's eye's glowed red with anger.

It fired again, the arrow would have hit me if hadn't jumped to left _that was close_ I thought. I looked behind me to check where Casey was she was about 50 meters behind me and hadn't yet noticed what was going on.

 _Psssssssst_

The noise of an arrow being fling towards me rang in my ears. Then i felt a horrible pain in my shoulder i had been shot in the arm! I stumbled then fell to the hard ground i gripped my shoulder in hope to stop the free flowing blood but i didn't stop the blood flow. The skeleton walked towards me and stared at me with it's cold lifeless eyes.

I reached for my sword but it was gone.

My vision was getting blurry. The skeleton loaded it's arrow and readied it's bow . . . Then yelped in pain as it fell to the ground and and smashed into heap of ashes. I looked up before me stood a smiling Casey holding my sword "thanks" I said as Casey tossed me my sword. I raised myself from the ground only to realize we were surrounded by more skeletons and many zombies.

And they were closing in . . .

I slashed at the beasts with my sword but there were way too many of them and we had no hope in killing them all.

 _CRACK SPLASH_

We suddenly surrounded in red smoke.

I looked at my shoulder and saw the arrow in my left shoulder _fall_ out of my shoulder and the wound seal it self up and my left arm felt way stronger it wasn't broken anymore.

 _Wow._

The smoke cleared and piles of bones were littered everywhere. I looked around and saw a boy who looked like he was 13 he wore a black hoodie with the hood pulled over his head and he also wore dark blue jeans which were littered with holes he also was where in a satchel which was filled with multicolored potions.

"Who are you" i asked.

He pulled the hood off his head revealing his face he had messy black slightly curly hair and a long scar across his forehead.

"My name is Jalal" the boy said.

"Thank you for your help" Casey said happily properly glad she wasn't dead. "Your welcome" Jalal said "come with me i'll take you to my village" he added. We walked with him and soon reached his village with no monsters attacking us few monsters would walk up to us and prepare to attack but would then see the glowing potions and run away, how weird.

We followed him into a medium sized house and sat down. "Ok adventurers what are you doing out here?" Jalal asked "What are your name's?" he added.

"umm OK i'm Bandit Cells and this is Casey Cells my sister" I said.

"We're out here to kill the Ender Dragon and steal a gem from it for money" i added.

"We were separated from our friends: Erin and Kostya . . . and that's about it" I said "Are you still going to the end?" Jalal asked.

"Yes" me and Casey said at the same time.

"Well . . . um . . . can i come? please . . . " Jalal asked.

I looked at Casey, she nodded her head. "OK then Jalal" I said.

-==0==-

Erin and Kostya walked through Ginda Forest they had found a small opening through the trees that acted like walls of the forest. They had been walking towards the mountains the journal they had found said the stronghold which housed the portal to the end could be found there.

"Here we are" Erin said before her stood a massive wall of rock with a cave opening which was almost 7 meters tall and 4 wide.

"That's a big cave" Kostya said in awe.

"Well what are we waiting for let go in" Erin said. The inside was even bigger it around 11 meters tall and 7 wide it was dotted with patches of iron and coal and was filled with sleeping bats.

"Be _VERY_ careful not to wake them they make a huge racket if you do" Erin said whispered "OK" replied Kostya softly

 _CRUCH._

Kostya looked down he had just stood on a pile of rocks. One of the bats opened it's yellow eyes.

 _SHHHHHEEEEEEEE_

The bat cry as if it were an alarm suddenly every single bat awoke and screamed

 _SHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEE_

They cried, Erin and Kostya took off running down the cave. Only to run into a herd of dark blue spiders. Green poison dripped from their fangs they hissed angrily and prepared to attack.

Kostya reached for his sword but it was gone. He turned around a spider hanging from web was holding it in it's fangs it stared at Kostya before swinging away in the darkness.

Erin readied her bow but when she reached for her arrows she was filled with horror.

 _She was out of arrows_

They now had no way of fighting back they were going to die . . .

To Be Continued . . .


End file.
